


All I Wanna Do Is You

by PoisonousDesire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Protective Avengers, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousDesire/pseuds/PoisonousDesire
Summary: Soon to be seventeen year old Peter Parker has just become the newest member of the Avengers. He is frustrated and a little annoyed at his sexual desires that he doesn't know how to suppress.After a chance encounter with the attractive singer of a rock band, Lzzy Hale, Peter might have just found a way to release all his tension.Lzzy Hale, singer of Halestorm, is distraught because she cannot have a child with her fiance. It is their only wish, but her fiance is sterile. Instead of telling him the news, Lzzy decides to take matters into her own hands.Enter Peter Parker, a young, trusting, handsome boy that is coming to terms with his sexual desires and is also trying to figure his own life out. Is the relationship between Lzzy and Peter going to mean anything, or is she just using him for her own cause?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! Basically this fic is based on the song "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You" and it involves (Tom Holland) Peter Parker and Lzzy Hale. I was going to use the actor but decided I could add more drama with using the character. I am aware he is 16 in the story, but I prefer the Tom Holland Spiderman so I have to use him. Give the song a listen, and enjoy! He'll soon to be 17 in the story.

"Peter!" 

Tony's voice came over the intercom, waking Peter from his deep sleep. It was his first night here at the Avenger's base, and he had had a restless night, tossing and turning before finally passing out into a troubled sleep.

He swore it was just a change of scenery. He figured he just needed some time to get used to it all. He hadn't been anywhere beyond school, and occasionally the city when Aunt May would ask him to run errands for her. But Peter had never had trouble sleeping, not even when he had school the next morning. It had to be the fact that he was on this Avenger base, SHIELD base, whatever it was. 

Rolling over out of the small twin bed, he pulled on his day clothes and stepped into the hall. The walls were painted a deep gray, and they matched Peter's current mood. He didn't necessarily hate his life, but he was a little resentful that Aunt May hadn't fought harder to keep him from joining the Avengers. 

"Peter!" The voice came again, more persistent this time.

Peter figured Tony was in the lab with Bruce Banner. He hoped he could get Tony alone, because he didn't know how to really ask about these questions that were burning in his mind. And he didn't want to ask anyone but Tony. 

He entered the lab, and there was Tony. Peter went over and took a seat on the counter. "Mr. Stark? You called?"

"Yes, I called you twice." Stark sounded a bit irritated. "I need to brief you on our new mission."

Peter nodded. Okay. I'm all ears."

"We're gonna get you laid." Tony looked at him as if he was proud of this statement. 

"What?" Peter sputtered. "I'm sixteen! Who will want to sleep with a teenager?"

"Actually, quite a lot of people want to sleep with teenagers," Tony explained. "We'll find someone."

"Isn't it illegal for someone older to sleep with me?" 

"Well, technically...but that's why Im hoping you can find a way to blow off steam that's safe and also clean." Tony shrugged. "If it has to be an older woman, then so be it. I mean, rules have changed since we got the Avengers together. Wanda has been fucking her brother since we got here, so if that's not illegal, you sleeping with an older woman shouldn't be."

"Okay, so are you suggesting porn?" 

"How boring is that?" Tony gave him a look. "No. Find a woman. It's not like it's hard."

"It is for me! I'm a sixteen year old sexually frustrated teen, Tony. How is that attractive?"

"You are attractive, kid, and you have charm. Go out tonight with the others, party, and find someone. Once you get it in, tell me, and we can figure out your next mission."

Peter sighed, and headed to the main room where Natasha, Wanda, Bucky, Pietro and the others were gathered. He took a seat, his mind going all sorts of different directions. 

"What's up, Peter?" Pietro asked.

"Tony wants me to go out with ya'll tonight," Peter answered. "I'm just not like the 'going out' type."

"You'll be fine. It's always a lot of fun," Pietro assured him. "You dont have to drink. We just walk around, listen to different bands and sometimes have drinks. It's a blast."'

***********************

Lzzy was setting up her band set on the small stage in the bar, but her thoughts weren't really on the band. 

She had been with fiance for a few years now, and he was amazing in every aspect of the word. The only issue was that he wanted a baby. He made it known every time they slept together, but Lzzy had found out that he was sterile. It broke her heart because of course she wanted a child, but would never have that.

He hadn't figured that he was sterile, and Lzzy knew she should tell him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Many times she had considered suggesting surrogacy, but him knowing that he couldn't father his own children would break him. So Lzzy could see only one other solution. She would have to find a stranger to sleep with, have them get her pregnant, and just make sure they never found out.

While it wasn't her proudest thought, it was either that or lose her fiance. And she didn't think that she could deal with that.

******************

Peter was highly uncomfortable. The others were already walking away, down the strip, and half of them were drunk already. He kind of just wanted to go back to the base and sleep, but Tony had given him a mission. So far, though, not even one girl had looked Peter's way. He was getting a bit discouraged, and was ready to just call it a night.

Looking around, Peter realized he had lost sight of the others. With an eye roll and a deep sigh, he sat down on the bench outside the bar to wait and see if they came back that way. 

He could hear the rock music from inside the bar, and he couldn't resist taking a peek. The lead singer was a woman, and she was very attractive. She had reddish hair and was playing her own guitar, which Peter found hot. He was enthralled by her, and couldn't take his eyes away.

Finally, Peter peeled his eyes away from the woman long enough to hear the loud rumble of thunder in the distance. There was a storm coming, of that he was certain. "Fuck."

The others still hadn't returned, and who knew where they were? Peter decided to head back to the base, only problem was, he didn't know where to begin.


	2. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are enjoying so far!

Lzzy finished up the concert just in time to see the flash of lightning outside the bar windows. She and her bandmates quickly rounded up their equipment. 

"Wanna come back with us to the bus?" Her brother, who was also a member of the band, asked.

"No, ya'll go ahead. Im going to take my car and cruise around for a bit before heading that way." 

In truth, Lzzy wanted some time to herself to think about this whole situation. She felt guilty even considering cheating on her fiance, but seeing how badly he wanted a child and being unable to provide it was killing her. There was no other way. And he would never know that it wasn't his child. 

She got in her car and started to drive, the thunder crashing loudly now. It probably wasn't the safest idea to be driving right now, but Lzzy didn't really rationalize the whole thing. She just wanted time to clear her head.

********************

Peter heard the thunder even louder, and saw a flash of lightning. He was uneasy walking back to the base in this weather, with no umbrella or coat, but he didn't have a choice. He didn't have any money for a cab, either. He dug in his pocket and grabbed his phone, intending to call Tony, but it was dead. 

Determination on his face, Peter began walking. He thought about it. If he went at a brisk pace, he might make it in an hour and a half. He'd get rained on, but that couldn't be helped. 

As he walked, Peter couldn't help but wonder why Tony wanted him to get laid. Why did it matter? Was it really that obvious that Peter was so sexually frustrated? He hoped not. But, it would make sense why he was so tense and irritable all the time. 

His last (and first) sexual encounter hadnt involved any sort of penetration. She had done oral to him and he had attempted to do the same to her, but she hadnt seemed like she was enjoying it, so he had awkwardly stopped. The two hadnt talked since. He was afraid that if he tried to get into any kind of similar situation with a woman, he wouldn't pleasure her or know what he was doing. 

His thoughts were scattered by the feeling of a drop on him. A few minutes later, the rain began to come down, hard. Peter shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, but he pressed on.


	3. One Rainy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL CHAPTER!

Peter was walking along as the rain began falling harder, soaking his clothes and hair. He tried to blink through the falling drops to spot a cab, but of course, there were none. It was just his luck that he had been caught in the rain. 

******************

Lzzy was driving as the rain poured harder, and her windshield wipers were moving furiously. She glanced to her right and saw a figure moving along the sidewalk, stumbling through the rain. It was a young boy. 

Something in her told her to keep going, but other senses, and her thoughts about her fiance's sterile nature, had her pulling up alongside. She rolled down her window.

"Need a ride?" She called out, amidst the rain. 

The boy looked at her, squinting through the window, and then his eyes went wide. "Uhh..sure." He gave her a small smile before opening the door and getting inside. 

Lzzy began driving again. "Okay, where am I taking you?"

"Well, my friends left me and walked off somewhere, so I guess just take me back to the base."

"Base? What base?"

"You know, the SHIELD base. It's over there." He waved his hand in a vague sort of way. 

They drove for a while, and then Lzzy sighed. "I don't think we are going to get very far tonight. Maybe we should get a hotel room. Just for the night."

The boy only nodded, resignedly. Lzzy noticed his wet clothes and hair were dripping all over her seats and floors. She pulled into the nearest hotel and booked them a room.

"I'm going to go ahead and shower," he told her hesitantly. "Get out of these wet clothes."

**************

Peter had been shocked to realize that it was Lzzy Hale that had picked him up. She was the hot singer from the band that had been playing in the bar. As he showered, he couldn't help but think about what she would look like naked. He pushed away such thoughts. It was wrong to think like that...or was it? 

Maybe he should act on it.

Tony had told him to, although she was definitely older than him. Peter sighed, washing his hair, and then finishing up his shower. He grabbed a towel and then realized he didn't have any other clothes.

"Fuck."

He stepped into the room, where she was on the bed, in her clothes she had been wearing. "I need to dry my clothes...I dont have any others."

"Already done," Lzzy said with a smile. "I took them down to the laundromat while you were showering. They should be done in about forty five minutes."

"Well, thank you," Peter said, awkwardly sitting down on the other bed. It was just a little strange to be sitting in front of a very attractive woman in nothing but a towel.

***************

Lzzy couldn't help but look. When he came out of the room in a towel, she of course had to take in his body. He was muscular for such a young looking boy, and she figured he was at least seventeen. He sat on the bed opposite hers, and Lzzy wondered if she should make her move. 

"So, what should we do for forty five minutes?" She asked, making her voice kind of low and a bit seductive. 

He looked at her. "I'm not sure...do you have any ideas?"

"I have a few." Lzzy took her shirt off without a warning, revealing her black lacy bra. She saw a light blush suddenly fall over his face and neck. "Come take this off."

***********

Peter had not expected this turn of events. Of course he wasn't going to turn down a hot night of lovemaking with this woman, but he didnt know a thing about her. Was it right?

He found that his body was responding even if his mind wasnt. He went over to her, reached around and removed the bra. Once her breasts were free, Peter's eyes went wide. "Can I touch them?" He asked.

"Please do." Lzzy seemed eager, as if she truly wanted him. Peter reached out and slowly, carefully touched her breasts, as if they were treasures. They were full and firm, and Peter had the urge to suddenly kiss them. So without permission, he went and did just that.

***********

When he kissed her breasts, Lzzy couldn't help but let out a soft moan. It seemed to get him going, because he kissed slowly up to her collarbone, and then her neck, which he nipped gently.

It caused her to moan out loud. How was he so good at foreplay? It was kind of shocking to her, the fact that he had asked for permission before touching her, and could make her feel this way.

He laid her back on the bed, and Lzzy took advantage to pull away the towel. He got kind of shy then, but she gave him a smile. "Don't be shy...I want this."

And, to her surprise, she did.

Lzzy found her hands climbing up to tangle in his hair. He gently pushed her back on the bed, and started kissing down her stomach, causing little flutters inside her, and also turning her on.

She couldn't believe it. Her own fiance couldn't turn her on this easily, and this boy had done it in less than ten minutes. She bit her lip, looking down at him, meeting his eyes. She could see something in them, a bit of uncertainty clouded over with lust. 

"I want to keep going," she choked out, as he slowly pulled away from her. He still seemed timid. His pale face was now flushed. 

"I...don't think I'll be good," he said softly. "I dont think I can pleasure you enough."

"You can at least try," she told him. "No harm ever came out of trying."

Peter was at a loss. Suppose he did oral on her and she didn't like it? The heat was too high and by this time, he wanted her beyond belief. So he went down on her, without warning, and just tried his best.

Lzzy moaned the instant she felt him against her flesh. One hand clutched at the bedsheets, the other went to his hair and tangled there. He was good at it. Why had he been so shy? Her moans were coming in small gasps, but loud enough to keep him motivated. "Please, I want you. I want all of you," she choked out. 

He came up and then blushed fiercely. "I've never...done any type of penetration. Where do I put it?"

Lzzy laughed. "See the hole? Just put it in there. Don't worry, you won't hurt me or anything." 

He blushed again, and Lzzy helped position him so that he could enter her. He did so, and the moment he was only partly in, he moaned. He began to thrust in, which caused her to moan loudly and grope for his arms, to hold on to.

"Oh, fuck...yes..." He was so much bigger than she had anticipated, and the pleasure was almost unbearable. He was raising her to a whole new mountain high, and she could feel her climax already coming. Her moans grew in both volume and frequency, and each time he thrusted his hips against hers, a small scream escaped her lips.

"Please don't stop!" Her climax came, but Lzzy wasn't done. She wasn't done until he was done. And when he realized how much she was enjoying it, it got him going more and more. She was clawing at his arms, and his back, and bucking her hips against his. 

"Fuck me, fuck yes...baby!" Lzzy heard his moans, and each one of them was causing her to come closer and closer to her climax again. It had never been this easy for her to orgasm. 

He finally came, spilling into her with a loud, satisfying moan. 

He rolled over and laid next to her, his breathing coming in small gasps. "Fuck."

Lzzy responded by rolling over on top of him, and they made love long into the night.


	4. All I Left Him Was A Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the night before.

Peter awoke to the sunlight streaming into his hotel room. He didn't know where Lzzy was, but he couldn't see her.

He rolled over and saw his clothes nicely folded on the other side of the bed, and a note on her pillow. He was a bit confused, but he grabbed the clothes, ignoring the note for now.

Last night had been quite a trip. He couldn't recall exactly how many times they had made love, all he knew was that it had been amazing. He hadn't wanted to stop, of course, but they had to sleep at some point.

Peter showered and dressed quickly, then freshened up and that's when he paid attention to the note. He picked it up and read.

"I am the flower  
You are the seed  
We walked in a garden  
And we planted a tree  
Now baby don't try to find me  
Please, don't you dare  
But believe me baby  
You'll always be there."

He sunk onto the bed, the note still in his hand, thinking. What really had he done? Gone to a hotel room with a complete stranger and allowed himself to engage in sexual acts with her? He should be ashamed.

But try as he might, Peter could not regret what had happened.

**************

Lzzy had arrived home, where her fiance had greeted her wjth open arms, only adding to her guilt. She felt quilty for cheating on him, guilty for using the boy for her own cause last night, and guilty for leaving with no explanation except a note. 

She was fairly certain she would never see the boy again. And if she did, she would just have to make him understand that she was in love with another man. 

Lzzy went to her bedroom and picked up her phone, where she saw a message from her good friend Tony Stark, inviting her to a party that night to perform with her band. She had known Tony basically all her life, and she had helped him get the courage to ask out his boyfriend, Steve Rogers. 

She went ahead and dialed the number.

"Hey Liz." Tony's voice was comfortingly familiar.

"Hey Tony, thanks for the invite...I don't think I can make it tonight, though. What about next month?"

"Actually, yes, that would work, because a friend of mine is having a birthday next month, and I'm sure he would love to have a famous rock band play at his birthday party." 

"Okay, sounds absolutely fantastic, Tony. I'll be there. You just call me and let me know the day."

****************

Peter arrived at the Avengers base and went to find Tony, to tell him what had happened. He entered the lab.

"Tony."

Stark turned around. "Hey, kid. How was your night?"

"Well, I got laid." Peter's tone was strangely flat, and he didn't realize until then that he was upset that she had just left with no explanation.

"Finally! How was it?"

"It was...really good. But she left."

"Left? What do you mean?"

"Like, she wasn't there this morning. She left me this note." He showed it to Tony.

Tony skimmed the note, then looked at Peter seriously. "Tell me you used protection."


	5. Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences and rewards of one rainy night.

A MONTH LATER

Peter's party was approaching. He would be seventeen, a fact he would normally be happy about except for the fact that he could have a baby coming and he didn't even know. 

Tony was in charge of the party. He had decorated the room so beautifully, with the help of Steve. Peter was trying to be happy, but he kept being weighed down with the fact that he might be a dad. 

"Everything okay, Peter?" Tony asked, noticing a look on Peter's face. 

"Yeah, everything's fine." Peter didn't meet Stark's eyes.

"Liar." Tony challenged, crossing his arms.

"I'm just worried that I might be having a kid. We didn't use protection that night, and I haven't seen her since that time."

"So? Let her deal with the kid. It was her responsibility. She used you for your sperm."

"Thats not the point, Tony. I want that child if it's mine. I want to be in their life."

Tony was silent. Maybe he was thinking of the fact that he had given that life up when he chose to be with Steve openly. He had left Pepper for his true love, as he called Steve, giving up the chance to ever have children unless they adopted.

"Have you tried to contact her?" Tony asked finally. 

Peter shook his head. "No. She said dont try to find her in the note, so I better not try to."

Tony shook his head. "I would want you to find me. I don't think she means it in a literal sense." 

Peter sat down on the couch that was pushed into the middle of the room for some reason. "I'm only seventeen, Tony. I'm not ready to be a dad."

The other Avengers started filing in, with their significant others with them. Peter put on a smile and tried to but on a happy facade, but it wasn't really working. He still felt immeasurable guilt and anger towards Lzzy. Why had he given in? He had allowed her to use him. And while he had Tony's support and comforting words, it didn't change the fact that now she might be pregnant with his child, and he would be unable to raise it.

"I got a special band to play tonight for you," Tony told Peter. He and Steve were holding hands, and both of their free hands were carrying drinks. "The lead singer is a good friend of mine. So I hope you enjoy, kid. Get your mind off of shit."

Steve and Tony dispersed, and Peter sighed. He sat back on the couch and tried to get immersed in his surroundings. 

The band began setting up, and the moment Peter saw the logo on the drums, he knew he was fucked.

It was Halestorm, Lzzy's band.


	6. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lzzy meet face to face for the first time after their encounter.

Peter couldn't believe his eyes. Lzzy was here? She was Tony's good friend? Fate really had twisted shit. He wondered what to do, if he should tell Tony. 

Looking around frantically, Peter got up and rushed over to Tony. "Thats her!" He said, gesturing towards Lzzy.

"Who?"

"The woman I slept with!"

"You fucked Lzzy Hale?" There was a surprising hint of awe in Tony's voice.

"Yes, I did. I neglected to mention that?" Tom sounded sort of stressed. He didn't know how to react. He didn't want to talk to her, or see her, ever again. He was angry over what she had done to him, and it was not fair...at all.

"I can talk to her for you," Tony volunteered.

"No, this is my problem. I have to man up and deal with it," Tom said.

"How could you have not known what she was up to?"

"I've never had sex before, Tony! How was I supposed to know?"

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry. Look, just try to enjoy your birthday. We can deal with any repercussions afterwards. Anything that happens is her guilt to live with, not yours. Okay? So relax, and make this a good day."

Tom agreed, settling down into the couch. He wondered what was going to happen when Lzzy realized where she was, and who she was playing for. He looked around the room, looking at Natasha, and Wanda, and the other Avengers. He didn't really want to explain himself, because he was afraid the others wouldn't understand.

***************

Lzzy had, of course, noticed the boy she had been with before. She wouldn't soon forget him. And she was certain he had impregnated her. She hadn't taken a pregnancy test yet, but she would, and it all would make sense.

How would it change her life, she wondered. Her fiance wasn't daft. He was beginning to suspect that one of them were infertile.

So this pregnancy had come at a perfect time.

***********

Of course Peter wasn't enjoying himself. He was pissed off. The concert went on, and everyone enjoyed it. Once it was over, Peter saw Lzzy heading towards him.

Fuck, he thought.


	7. And Here We Go...

Peter tried to blend in to the background. He could only hope that she would see he was busy and leave him alone.

No such luck, of course. She came up to him, looking beautiful, and with an awkward smile on her face. "Hey...can we talk?"

Peter looked at her. "I don't really think there is anything to say. Your note said it all, really." He crossed his arms, trying not to give in.

"Please, let me explain." Her voice took on a pleading tone. "Won't you just let me?"

He wanted so badly to tell her to fuck off, to leave him alone, but he didn't. Instead, he gave a resigned sigh and followed her to a small hallway.

"Look, I know I hurt you. But here's the thing. My fiance is infertile. He can't get me pregnant, and a child is what would tie us together. I'm not comfortable with a surrogate, and we had no other option to get what we needed. So when I saw you, I took the chance. I'm deeply, truly sorry, but I can't take it back. I'm pregnant."

He was shocked, taken aback. "With my baby?" 

She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"But what you're telling me is that you and I can't raise this child together?" Unmistakable pain entered his voice. He did his best to hide the pain.

"Please understand, I'm in love with another man. But he couldn't give me what you did."

"This isn't fair, and it's not right! I'm too young to be a father, and now that I am, my own child is not going to even know me. I want to be a part of this child's life. You can't stop me. I have rights as the father!"

"Peter, I know what I did was wrong. I know that. And I'm willing to deal with the consequences. But I can't just tell my fiance what happened."

"At some point, you have to tell him the truth. You owe him that much!"

"I know what I have to do!" She shouted at him. "Don't sit here and try to tell me what to do. I'll reap what I sowed, but I refuse to lose him!"

"And what about losing me?" He challenged. He was angry, his eyes flashing and his heart aching. 

The only thing that answered him was silence.

"I thought so. You know what? Get out. Get the fuck out. Don't bother coming back. Ever. I don't care what happens. I don't care if he finds out and kicks you out, don't you DARE come crawling back to me. I don't want to know anything about the child. Leave me alone. Just forget I exist. I never want to see you again, Lzzy Hale."

He turned and left to his room quickly, closing the door and then finally shedding the angry tears that had been welling up the entire time. Fate was so cruel. He had never seen this coming. But why did it have to be him? He had just lost it all.

**********

Lzzy felt so guilty, and was crying by the time she arrived home. Luckily, her fiance wasn't home yet, so she let all her tears out in private.

Of course she had anticipated his reaction. What she hadn't expected was him wanting to be in the child's life. She felt terrible. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and texted Tony.

"I fucked up big time...I don't know what to do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr! @ Promptosqueen


End file.
